Mekuramast
Mekuramast (メクラマスト Mekuramasuto) is first villain to appear. He is affiliated with the Etherium from the beginning of the series. His real name is Kairos, which is revealed in episode thirteen. =Info= ---- Name Meaning: "Mekuramast" is derived from the Japanese word for stage magic and the English word "master". Title: The Master Magician Age: Appears to be in his twenties; his aging halted 150 years ago Theme colours: Light blue, white First appearance: Legendary Warriors? Sounds Great, But... =Personality= ---- Mekuramast fills Blue Moon's enigmatic minion niche. He does not seem entirely interested in the Boss' agenda, but on the other hand, he also does not appear to care if other worlds are destroyed, either. He wants the Moon Pieces above all else, and when they are involved, he will fight to win. (He has, however, been chased off a number of times knowing full well that a Moon Piece was in the area, either because he had been defeated and did not see the point in continuing or because he'd been too annoyed by Asa's antics.) In fact, he is rarely ever seen on a mission that has nothing to do with finding the Moon Pieces. =Story= ---- Mekuramast is the first villain who fights Asa and Yoko. He is sent out into Kazahana City by the Boss, who is angry that he hasn't retrieved the Moon Pieces yet. Late at night, when Kawada Asa and Starry go searching for the second Pretty Cure, Mekuramast identifies Starry and attacks; they find a Moon Piece and fight over it, but it is claimed by Nakayama Yoko, who arrives just in time. Mekuramast's first Hidoinaa is defeated and he retreats, but does not tell anyone about Pretty Cure. Kainatrol fights them soon after and reveals their existence; knowing that Pretty Cure are active in Kazahana City, the Boss becomes less harsh but still demands his followers to get the Moon Pieces. Mekuramast challenges Pretty Cure for another Moon Piece, but loses and backs away. When they accuse him of destroying his own world, as the members of the Etherium do, he tells them that they know nothing. Later, he works with Kainatrol on a mission, but, angry that Kainatrol mocked him early in the mission about "finding a new assistant" (Okamoto Yukari), he sabotages her by telling the Cures her weak point during the battle. Mekuramast and Kainatrol note their suspicions of each other afterwards. Mid-way through the series, Tachimany ask him why Kainatrol is acting strangely arrogant and working more than she needs to, and he notes that it is normal for her, but acts suspicious regardless. After Tachimany leave, he whispers the names of two people: Kore and Thera. Right after, when Kainatrol recruits Omemi Emiru to their cause, he uses his powers to infiltrate Millusion's Trance Lock world and sabotages her by appearing briefly to the Cures, again out of spite for Kainatrol, but this time, it is related to something she did in the past. =Relationships= ---- Kawada Asa is an enemy first and foremost, and secondly an annoyance. He sees her as highly irresponsible and not worthy of the Moon Pieces she is fighting for. He certainly hasn't forgotten her insistence that he must be her father in disguise, which drove him up the wall, especially since she got the idea from a TV program. Though he helps her and Yoko out on occasion, it appears to be mainly for the sake of getting on Kainatrol's nerves. Nakayama Yoko is likewise an enemy he only helps when it will hurt Kainatrol. Still, he has more respect for Night than for Sunday, because he doesn't think she's delusional. Mekuramast has a deep hatred for Kainatrol, and she for him. Binbeat remarks early on that they have hated each other for as long as they have been in the Etherium, and Tachimany reveals in episode twelve that they were originally from the same world. Mekuramast occasionally even sabotages Kainatrol's plans and allows Pretty Cure to win to spite her, although he denies it afterwards. They seem to suspect one another for treason or some other plot hidden from the rest of the Etherium. Binbeat is largely another annoyance, though Mekuramast blames it on his physical and mental age. =Etherium abilities= ---- Special Ability: Mekuramast represents stage magic, and thus, his special ability is to use real magic within the context of stage magic. The name of this ability is Bag of Tricks. He can make himself disappear, which works in a different manner from regular Etherium-agent teleportation, and he has only used it once in-story, to disguise his location). He can also access hammerspace from his top hat, and the abilities of his weapons are also defined by Bag of Tricks. Weapons: He has an arsenal of prop weapons. His main weapon is his wand, which is a plain magician's wand rather than the ornate type used by magical girls. He also uses exploding cards and a string of scarfs that he often uses as a prehensile whip. Mekuramast also uses Hidoinaa quite often. Category:characters